Stories from StarClan
by Jaybreeze
Summary: Short stories about cats from Starclan
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I don't own warriors and most of these are not real characters is a story about the cats of all speak of their life, their death and their time in StarClan.

Dapplecloud

I was born in Thunderclan,when the clans were still new to the forest ways. I was born just 2 moons after Thunderclan was formed. My mother died giving birth to me and I had no nursery queen Poppyfur nursed me but there was never enough milk because she had 4 kits of her own.

There were many battles in those times and just one moon after I had become an apprentice, Poppyfur the only mother I had ever known was killed in battle. I mourned for ages but I knew I had to get over it soon so I blocked it out.

Not long after I received my warrior name I started to fall for a black tom,Nightfall, we mated and I soon moved into the nursery. I had two kits,one black tom, one white she cat,Blackkit and Snowkit.

Soon after I learned that Nightfall was truly evil,a murderer. I woke up to find that my kits were missing one night and went to ask Nightfall if he knew where they were. I headed towards the warriors den but then I noticed he was guarding the camp entrance.

I walked up to him and I saw blood on him and on the ground lay our two kits, dead,however Nightfall was grinning "I never loved you he told me. I just wanted to hurt you and what better way to do that then to father your kits... and then kill them".In that instant I leapt at him, gave him the death bite and yowled but strange thing I realized was that he didn't fight back.

Then all the cats came out of the saw me, put 2 and 2 together and believed that I was a cold-hearted murderer. ThunderStar stared at me, his eyes clouded with disbelief. I tried to explain but it was too late."You have broken the warrior code by killing your mate and your two kits Dapplecloud, you must leave ThunderClan, and never come back".Rage burned within me.

I turned and was exactly what Nightfall had me wanted, for me to be exiled from the clan. I just couldn't take it. I didn't want to live unless I was with my clan. I reached the river and dived in. I let the current pull me under. I let it drag me to StarClan,there I could live peacefully with my kits forever.

I remember watching my lifeless body sink to the bottom of the river, then nothing. I awoke after what seemed like moons to be greeted by Poppyfur along with another familiar smelling cat."Who are you?"

I asked."Oh Dapplecloud,I am your mother, I am so sorry about what happened to you"."Is it really you mum!,Thanks I appreciate it, is Nightfall here, I want to claw his ears off?"."No sweetie,he walks in the Dark Forest, not StarClan".

"What about my kits?"."Yes, they are here I will take you to them now".

"Blackkit, Snowkit!".Blackkit and Snowkit looked up immediately"Mum!" they ran up and licked them both furiously"Oh I am so sorry he killed you. I will never let you get hurt again. I love you both!"

Seasons later Thunderstar joined Starclan, he acted fiercely towards Dawncloud until Poppyfur and Dawntail stopped him and the 3 cats explained what had really happened apologized and a while after they became good friends.

Hope you liked it, It was my first fanfic my first fanfic


	2. Chapter 2

Brackenclaw

I was a tom in Thunderclan.I had a normal life.I hunted, I went on border patrols and I fought for my clan. But one day I was sent to deliver a message to Shadowclan.I never came back alive. My death came on the Thunderpath.I was half way across when the fastest monster I had ever seen came at me.I ran but there was no escape.I had no chance of survival. None at all.

The impact was powerful but I but it wasnt the worst part. Now that the car had gone I lay helpless on the road.I knew I was going to die, as soon as I heard another rumble.A monster was coming. But I couldnt move.I could only lie there listening to the monster coming.I couldnt even see it because I was facing the wrong way.

I don't know how many monsters passed over me before I died, but it didnt matter.I would die quicker.I wouldnt have to lie on that dreadful Thunderpath and wait for every second of life to be dragged out of me. For my soul to be dragged to Starclan. So that I could watch over my clan for moons to come.

My life didnt change too much after I joined Starclan. But it was a lot easier. Until the three were all knew about the prophecy. That's when I realised I was distantly related to them.I felt really close to them.I dont know why but I knew I had to protect them.

But I failed. Hollyleaf got trapped in the tunnels when they even Starclan knows if she is still alive. Then Dovepaw was born and now every cat thinks she is the third cat in the prophecy,but I still believe it was Hollyleaf that deserved to be part of the three. Now my life goal is make sure Hollyleaf is alive and that she gets out of those she becomes part of the three, not Dovepaw.I know I have no chance but I try anyway.I keep trying.I just keep trying.


End file.
